


Celestial Warriors Fancast

by WildBlueSonderling



Series: Celestial Warriors [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Fancast, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildBlueSonderling/pseuds/WildBlueSonderling
Summary: Putting faces to the abundance of characters appearing in Celestial Warriors! Just for funsies.





	Celestial Warriors Fancast

**Arc 1: Ordinary World**

**Masuwaka Tsubasa** as Tsukino Usagi

Masuwaka Tsubasa is a gyaru model. She owns cosmetic lines called Candy Doll, Dolly Wink, and Bambi Princess Mimi. She also sings using the persona Milky Bunny. Her single "I Wish" is an opening theme for the _Fairy Tail_ anime.

 **Anna Tsuchiya** as Kino Makoto

Anna Tsuchiya is a Japanese-American idol (singer, model, actress) of Polish descent. She started modeling at 14, her best-known movie role is as Ichigo Shirayuri in _Kamikaze Girls_ , and her single "Switch On!" was used as the opening theme for _Kamen Rider Fourze_.

 **Ozaki Sayoko** as Aino Minako

Ozaki Sayoko is another gyaru model. She did work for a magazine called _Happie Nuts_ , gyaru fashion and beauty trends marketed toward older teens and young adult women.

 **Horikita Maki** as Mizuno Ami

Horikita Maki is an actress known for her roles in various films, TV dramas and movies. She has also dabbled in voice acting and hosting a radio segment called _Girls Locks!_ in which she provided book recommendations and personal advice to those wrote letters to the station.

 **Shibasaki Kou** as Hino Rei

Shibasaki Kou, real name Yamamura Yukie, is a singer and actress. She is probably best known in the USA for her role as Mika in _47 Ronin_ with Keanu Reeves, but her career began with the role of Souma Mitsuko in _Battle Royale_. She is also a member of the musical groups _Koh+_ and _Galaxias!_

* * *

**Miura Haruma** as Chiba Mamoru

Miura Haruma began acting at age seven. He was in the TV drama _Koizora_. He starred in _Naoko_ with Ueno Juri, and he played Eren Jaeger in the live-action film adaption of _Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan_ and its sequel, _End of the World_.

 **Chris Zylka** as Josef Levin

Chris Zylka is an American actor with Slavic ancestry; he uses his mother's surname as his professional moniker, which is Polish. Most of his roles have been in TV shows such as _90210_ , _10 Things I Hate About You_ , and _The Secret Circle_ , but he's also been in some movies such as _Shark Night_ and _The Amazing Spider-Man_  with Andrew Garfield.

 **Adriaan Bergh** as Nicholas Meyer

Adriaan Bergh was voted Mr. South Africa in 2011, so that's something.

 **Unknown Male Model** as Kaelan Burke

I don't know who he is, but I think he's a dead ringer for Kaelan!

 **Danila Kovalev**  as Zacharie le Blanc

Danila is a rather elusive (at least in the online persona sense) male model from Russia. He's been making ripples in the fashion industry with his rather androgynous look. I chose him to represent Zach because he gives off such a Zoisite-in-classic-Sailor Moon vibe, especially with that wavy blond hair and those blue eyes!

* * *

**Kate Menson** as Nyamekye Silasi

Kate Menson is a model from Ghana who was named M-Net's Face of Africa in 2008.

 **Miyamoto Emiri** as Kaiou Michiru

Miyamoto Emiri is a classical violinist from Tokyo. Her debut album was _Smile_ in 2007. Her father Fumiaki is a world-famous oboe player. In 2010 she formed a classical-pop duo with Jade Valerie Villalon called Saint Vox on the Sony Music Japan label.

 **Ueno Juri** as Tenou Haruka

Ueno Juri is an actress with many movies and TV dramas under her belt. One of her best-known works is probably 2008's _Last Friends_ in which she played motocross racer Kishimoto Ruka and starred alongside Nishikido Ryo.

 **Kanya Rattanapetch** as Tomoe Hotaru

Kanya Rattanapetch is a Thai model and actress. Although she'd been acting a few years prior, her major rise to popularity came after playing the role of Ying in a 2007 film called _Love of Siam_ where she won an award for Best Supporting Actress. She has also starred in a couple music videos.

 **Hina Khan** as Shanta Mirakhur

Hina Khan is an Indian television actress most notable for her role as Akshara in _Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai_ _(What is This Relationship Called?)_ She has been included on Eastern Eye's list of top 50 hottest Asian women from 2013-2016, and she is one of the highest-earning actresses in India.

 **Mahlagha Jaberi** as Zahra-Azar Parsi

Mahlagha Jaberi is a Persian model with a huge Instagram following. She has modeled for Stello, Nicole Bakti, and other couture designers. She has a degree in mathematics and physics, and enjoys horseback riding.

* * *

**Arc 2: Astral World**

**Liu Yifei** as Suisaigaka Naota

Liu Yifei, also known as Crystal Liu, is a Chinese actress with forays into modeling and singing. She made her debut in a TV series called _The Story of a Noble Family_ but saw her popularity skyrocket after roles in _Chinese Paladin_ and _The Return of the Condor Heroes_. In the USA she is probably best known for her role as Golden Sparrow in _The Forbidden Kingdom_ with Jackie Chan and Jet Li.

 **Takahashi Minami** as Saito Izumi

Takahashi Minami is a member of the J-pop idol group AKB48, a group based Akihabara with its own theater. In 2013 her solo single "Jane Doe" reached #1 on Billboard Japan's Hot 100. She has also acted minor roles in a couple movies and several TV dramas.

 **Shin Min-Ah** as Myung Hye-Mi

Shin Min-Ah is a Korean actress and model. Her accomplishments include a Calvin Klein photo shoot with Jamie Dornan and an ad campaign for Rag & bone. She made her acting debut in the TV drama _Beautiful Days_ , and won multiple Best Actress awards for her role in _Go Go 70s_.

 **Toda Erika** as Kitagawa Akira

Toda Erika is an actress who has starred in TV dramas and movies such as _Liar Game_ ,  _Code Blue_ and _SPEC,_ with numerous supporting roles in other dramas. She might be best known for her role as Misa Amane in the 2006 live-action adaption of _Death Note_.

 **Ueto Aya**  as Horisawa Maiko

Ueto Aya is an all-around media personality. In 1998 she became a member of the idol group Z-1. In 2000 she earned the role of Momo in a TV drama called  _Namida wo Fuite_. 2003's  _Azumi_  provided her first starring role and earned her five awards. Since then she has provided voices for numerous Japanese dubs of American movies including  _Speed Racer_ (Trixie),  _Twilight Saga_ (Bella),  _Maleficent_ (Aurora), and  _Zootopia_ (Judy).

 **Kitagawa Keiko** as Hamasaki Fushicho

Kitagawa Keiko is an actress and former model. She modeled for the Japan version of _Seventeen_ from 2003 to 2006. Her first acting role was Sailor Mars in the live-action version of _Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon_ from 2003 to 2004, and she had a minor role in _The Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Drift_ in 2006.

 **Kuroki Meisa** as Kimura Hikari

Kuroki Meisa, real name Shimabukuro Satsuki, is an actress and model from Okinawa. She is the current face of Giorgio Armani in Japan. Her single "Wired Life" was used as an ending for the _Blue Exorcist_ anime. She is best friends with Horikita Maki; the two released a joint photobook together called _Missmatch_.

 **Izuoka Misaki** as Ishida Ren

Izuoka Misaki is a gyaru model who has done a lot of work in the colored contacts field. She modeled for the fashion magazine _Popteen_ and made her singing debut in 2011 with her single "Mirror".

 **Sawajiri Erika** as Maeda Shuryo

Sawajiri Erika is an idol who is half Japanese and half Algerian. She became a member of the idol group  _Angel Eyes_  in 1999 and began modeling for junior fashion magazines. Her most notable role is in a TV drama series called  _Ichi Litre no Namida (One Liter of Tears)_  as Aya. In 2007 she launched her music career with the debut single "Free", which reached #1 on the Oricon charts.

 **Anastasia Zhidkova** as Setsukinai Sasaya

Anastasia Zhidkova (also known as Nastya/Nastia, Kiki and Kimi) is a Russian model with albinism. She has a devoted Instagram following and is interested in anime, cosplay, lolita fashion, and Japanese culture in general.

 **Nastya Kusakina** as Kaiya Shigin

Nastya Kusakina is another Russian model. She seems to be a popular runway face signed to agencies in New York, Milan, Paris, London and Moscow.

 **Song Hye-Kyo** as Jiang Kyung-Soh

Song Hye-Kyo is a Korean actress who rose to fame with the 2000 drama series _Autumn in My Heart_. She followed that up with 2003's _All In_ and 2004's _Full House_ alongside singer Rain, gaining popularity across Asia.

 **Okamoto Tao**  as Soraou Ayame

Tao Okamoto is a primarily a high-fashion model from Chiba, Japan who only made her acting debut in 2013 as Mariko Yashida in  _The Wolverine_  with Hugh Jackman, and she played Mercy Graves in 2016's  _Batman vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice_. She began modeling at 14 and moved to Paris at 21. She has walked for big names like Chanel, Dolce  & Gabbana, and Yves Saint Laurent.

* * *

**Arc 3: Starlight World**

**Fukushi Souta**  as Saito Kei

A relatively new actor from Tokyo, Souta was named Rookie of the Year in 2015. His debut role was in  _Misaki Number One!!_  in 2011. He is probably best known for his role as Gentaro Kisaragi in the  _Kamen Rider Fourze_  series and related Kamen Rider films.

 **Nakao Masaki** as Mizutani Takashi

Masaki is a relatively new actor who is mostly known for his role as Yamato Kazakiri in Toei's _Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger_ series and a couple cameos in _Kamen Rider_.

 **Seto Kouji** as Shimoto Eiji

Kouji is an actor from Kyushu who debuted in the TV comedy series _Rocket Boys_ in 2005. Since then he has become a member of the D-Boys collective, had recurring roles in the stage musical _Tenimyu_ , earned the lead role in _Kamen Rider Kiva_ , and played Mori Ranmaru in the Taiga drama series _Gou: Himetachi no Sengoku_.

 **Chen Xiao** as Liang Huan

Xiao is a Chinese actor best known for his roles in _Swordsman_ , _Legend of Lu Zhen_ , _Romance of the Condor Heroes_ , and _Nothing Gold can Stay_. He is married to Michelle Chen and has recorded two songs with her, "You and Me" and "Love Like First Sight", for the _Romance of the Condor Heroes_ soundtrack. In 2013 he won an award for Most Appealing Young Actor.

 **Ankur Jaswal** as Apollo

Ankur is an Indian model who was born in California and seems primarily based in San Francisco. I absolutely love this portrait of him because it perfectly represents Apollo's personality.

 **Niclas Gillis** as Ullur

Niclas is a film producer, actor, and occasional model from Sweden. Most of his work has premiered in indie format, such as _The Ape_ at the Venice and Toronto International Film Festivals and _Hold Me Down_ at Gothenburg.

 **Theoxaris**   **Ioannidis**  as Jasu

Theo (aka Harry) is a primarily a Greek actor who has dabbled in singing and modeling. He released a single in 2011 called "I"m Flying" with Greek and English language versions, and he modeled for an Emporio Armani ready-to-wear line. He studied acting and directing at New York Film Academy and he has a law degree from the Aristotle University of Thessaloniki.

 **Assad Shalhoub** as Haddu

Assad is a male model and fitness guru of Lebanese ethnicity. He refers to himself as a gentleman, health enthusiast, and philanthropist.  



End file.
